


Stuffies and Sippy Cups

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy! Josh, Fem! Tyler, Josh is a soft boy, Little! Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Josh, Spanking, Tyler likes stuffies., pastel baby Ty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: A little (hah puns) fic where I write about cute Daddy/Little situations feat. Daddy Josh and baby boy Tyler.





	1. I'll Give You All You Need Baby Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side project I'll update whenever I can :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realise Tyler's birthday was ages ago but>? I wanted to write a birthday prompt me and fren came up with so?

Today was a very special day. Today was Tyler's birthday, and his birthday was his absolute **_favorite_** day.   

So when the young boy woke up to a cold, empty bed, you can understand why he began to sob uncontrollably. Josh was downstairs at the time, preparing his baby boy's special birthday breakfast when he heard loud sobs coming from upstairs. Turning the stove off quickly, he dashed up the stairs like a madman, bursting into his and Tyler's shared room, the younger calming down once he saw Josh in the doorway catching his breath. He extended his skinny arms, making grabby hands and muttering a small "Joshie". Josh then made his way over to the bed where Tyler sat, wrapping his arms around the boy and lifting him easily into his arms. "What's the matter, baby?" Josh calmly asked, a soothing tone put into his voice. He could already tell that Tyler was regressing into his little state by the way he gripped Josh's shirt in his hands and snuggled his face into the elder's neck and the way he wrapped his legs around the other's waist tightly. "Woke up alone, thought you'd left me" Tyler mumbled into Josh's neck, chewing on a small bit of Josh's shirt. "Aw baby, I was jus' downstairs, you know I'd never leave my baby, I love you too much" Josh soothed Tyler, running his hand up and down his back, attempting to reassure him. "I know Dada, I was jus' cold, wanted you" Tyler lifted his head from the other's neck, wrapping his arms around his Daddy's neck and rested his head against Josh's shoulder. "Hey, how about we go downstairs and you can eat your special birthday pancakes? I made chocolate chip, your favorite" Josh says reassuringly, bouncing the small boy in his arms. "Mmm yea," Tyler says, snuggling into Josh more, breathing in his calming vanilla scented cologne.

"Okay then baby boy," Josh says, kissing his boy's hair and leaving their shared bedroom and descending down the stairs, holding onto the boy tightly. Once they arrived at their kitchen, the sweet smell of the pancakes wafting through the air. Tyler instantly perked up as the scent caught his nose, eyes shining brightly and a smile spread across his face. Josh set him down on one of the barstools, returning to the stove. He grabbed the plate of warm pancakes and set them down in front of Tyler, the boy perking up with the sight of food. "Hang on baby boy, lemme grab the sauce for you," Josh says, walking over to the cabinet to retrieve the chocolate sauce. Once he had returned with the sauce and placed it down in front of Tyler he went to go get his own pancakes. Immediately Tyler grabbed the bottle, opening it and pouring it all over his stack of pancakes. "Woah, slow down there baby, don't want you getting sick," Josh says, noticing how much sauce Tyler was using. "I'm a big boy and it's my birfday Dada, I can do what I want" Tyler responds sassily but obeys anyway and puts the bottle down. 

Once Tyler was down to his last pancake, Josh opens his mouth, "after you've finished we can go open your presents, that sound good baby?" he asked. The other boy instantly perked up at the mention of presents. "YAY DADDY, YOU GOT ME PRESENTS!" he excitedly yelled to which Josh chuckled, "of course I got you presents baby, just finish that one and we can go have a look". Tyler quickly stuffed his last pancake into his mouth, making the elder chuckle, and ran into the living room. Josh sighed happily, following the birthday boy into the living room. All over the couches various sized presents were scattered. The boy stood in awe at all the presents, all signed from Josh. He quickly spun around, meeting Josh's muscular body, and wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. "Thank 'ou Dada" he mumbled, voice muffled by Josh's shirt. "You haven't even opened anything yet darling," Josh chuckled, hugging Tyler close. "I know, but I jus' know 'm gonna love 'em 'cause they're from you" he giggled into Josh's shirt, lifting his head to look into the elder's warm eyes. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling the pure bliss cascade over his body like it always did when he kissed Joshua. "I really love you Joshie," he whispered after he pulled away. "I know Hun, I love you too, now go open your presents, Princess" Josh smiled at his baby boy, his arms letting go and lips still tingling from the kiss. He sat down as he watched Tyler sift through all the gifts wrapped in colorful wrapping paper with kittens and puppies on it. Tyler grabbed a few from the pile, carrying them in his arms back to Josh, moving to sit in his lap. "Wanna open 'em with you" he explained. He began tearing off the paper, gasping once the paper had been torn enough to reveal the gift below. Underneath the puppies and kittens was a set of coloring books. He turned around and hugged Josh tightly, thanking him profusely. "That's okay baby boy, I know how much you love to color".    

The next few gifts were clothes, pretty skirts and flowing dresses that had Tyler gasping and hugging Josh tightly. Next were a set of new high end flower perfumes. In another were a number of colorful Lush bath bombs. Then in another were a set of new pencils and felt tips to go with the coloring books. Next were a set of scented lip glosses and nail polish. Tyler hurriedly opened up the package, grasping the blue nail polish instantly and giggling. "What's so funny baby boy" Josh wonders, chuckling at the little boy in his arms. Then Tyler put the small bottle next to Josh's hair, "it matches your hair Daddy" he giggles, showing Josh the light blue colored nail varnish. "So it does baby boy" he chuckles. Tyler then places the bottle back, putting the gift down on the floor next to all the others. 

Finally, after two more gifts which consisted of a dolly and lots of stickers (which had Tyler jumping up and down squealing, he loved stickers), there was only one gift left. Josh smiled as Tyler gasped, pulling the Bambi stuffie out from the wrapping paper. "I know Bambi is your favorite movie so I just had to get him" Josh smiled warmly down at the awe-filled little. Tyler then turned around and hugged Josh with all his might, the Bambi getting squashed between their chests. "I love you so much Joshie" he murmurs into the elder's neck. "'M gonna name him Joshie 'cause I love you so so much," he said, lifting his head to kiss the other boy. After he reluctantly pulled away, he grabbed the Bambi stuffie and snuggled him, kissing the stuffie's forehead in the process. Tyler **loved** stuffies. "That's so sweet baby boy," Josh quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, snapping a picture of Tyler hugging his new stuffie. 

"Thank you Joshie, this was the best birfday ever!"


	2. I'll Take Care Of You Baby, Don't Worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy Ty and Josh go out on a lil adventure*
> 
>  
> 
> *to the store and back

As soon as Tyler woke up, he instantly craved Josh's touch. Sometimes he hated how needy he was, he couldn't go a second without Josh touching him in some way, but he couldn't help it. Josh made him feel so many things, made him feel loved and adored and  _safe._ He was like an addiction. He constantly needed _more, more, **more.**_ Hesitantly he reached his hand out to gently rake through Josh's faded blue curls. His eyelids fluttered slightly but he remained asleep. Tyler stayed like this, just running his hand through Josh's hair and admiring him for what felt like hours until the elder's eyes slowly opened, his face spreading into a smile once he saw Tyler. "Goodmorning baby," he said, voice thick with sleep. "Mornin' Joshie-bear" he giggled, moving to crawl on top of the other man. "How did you sleep Baby-bear?" Josh asked the boy straddling him, hands coming up to rest on the younger boy's hips. "Mmm good" the younger replied, finger innocently tracing the brightly colored tattoo on Josh's arm. He loved how Josh could recognize when he was regressing into his little state and changed his behavior to suit him. Thinking of how insanely in love he was with the older man, he leaned down a pressed their lips together in a simple, gently kiss. In little space, all their kisses were gentle and loving, whereas outside of little space they were usually passionate and needy and ended with them both naked and panting in bed. Tyler enjoyed both, not always wanting their kisses full on, but sometimes just needing to feel close to Josh. Pulling away gently Tyler speaks, voice soft and tender, "love you Joshie". Josh lifted a hand and cradle Tyler's cheek, "I love you too darling" he said with a smile on his face, "you wanna go downstairs and make some breakfast?" he asked, Tyler nodding and crawling off Josh, pastel purple shorts riding up his plump thighs. Josh pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and headed towards the door. "Joooshie" Tyler whined, making Josh stop before the door. "Carry me?" he whimpered. Josh laughed, going back to the bed and picking Tyler up, placing his hands under his soft thighs while they wrapped around his waist and walked towards the door. 

Downstairs Josh placed Tyler on the counter, marble cold underneath his bare thighs. Josh looked through the fridge and cupboards for something decent to make breakfast with. Tyler chewed on his pale pink shirt in boredom, growing restless and hungry. Defeated, Josh turned to Tyler, rubbing his thighs, "bad news sweetie, we don't have anything in the house". Tyler pouted, tired and stomach growling. "Do you want to come with me or stay here?" Josh asked him, stroking a hand through Tyler's messy bed hair. "Wan' come with you Joshie" Tyler whined, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck. "Come on then hun, let's get you dressed"

**(Basically what Tyler's wearing)**

Once Josh dressed Tyler in his favorite dinosaur shirt and black short overalls, they leave their apartment and make the journey to the store. Tyler being the clingy little he is, basically attached himself to Josh's side the whole walk. He sucked hungrily on his blue pacifier earning him more than a few odd glances from passing people on the street but they all soon looked away once Josh gave them his _'I'll kill you if you don't stop looking at my baby boy'_ look. 

The walk to the store was fairly uneventful apart from the routine stops to pet every single dog that walked past them. Once there, Josh grabbed a big cart and led Tyler into the store. Tyler stayed glued by his side the whole time, scared that he'd get lost. They picked up all kinds of sugary cereals, turkey dinosaurs and other foods that were seen as childish like potato alphabet letters and spaghetti with little hot dogs in it. Tyler insisted on getting raw cookie dough and marshmallows, just because. They quickly paid for their stuff, Tyler growing nervous with the amount of people around and Josh just wanting to get him back home and comfortable. 

As soon as they got home Tyler stripped himself of his overalls, leaving him in his (Josh's) alien boxers and dinosaur shirt and he ran to his 'big boy' room. By the time he came back out, stuffed Bambi and coloring books in hand, Josh had put all their new groceries away and was sitting on the couch flicking through different channels. "Dada?" Tyler asked, voice delicate and thin, "will you color wit' me?".


	3. Bad Boys Need To Be Punished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the good little boys are naughty sometimes ;))  
> Aka- Tyler's naughty and Josh gives him punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WaRNIGN- This chapter contains spanking so if that like, makes you gag don't read this one :)

Tyler was rarely naughty. It was very rare that Josh had to give him a punishment, but even good boys break the rules sometimes.

The pair had awoken tangled in each other, the eldest of the two peppering feather light kisses the younger's temple. Today was a day that Tyler had not woken in his little headspace, although he still clung to Josh like his lifeline in his 'big' headspace too. With the promise of breakfast and lots of kisses, Tyler finally rolled away from the arms of his boyfriend, standing from the bed and stretching his arms above his head hearing the satisfying crack of his joints resonate through their shared room. Josh wrapped his strong arms around his waist, gently placing kisses on the exposed tan skin of Tyler's neck. Tyler giggled, melting into the feeling of his boyfriend and tilting his head to the side to give the elder better access. Tyler lets a moan slip at the feeling of Josh sucking and biting on his neck, the strong desire to be marked up by the other boy overwhelming his senses. "J-Josh" Tyler moaned out, growing increasingly hungry but not wanting to let go of the intense feeling of pleasure and attention he was receiving. Josh stopped suddenly and stepped back, causing the younger boy to whine out at the loss of him, "c'mon Ty, let's go get some breakfast" Josh insisted, admiring the new purple-red marks forming on Tyler's neck. Marking the boy up brought him such joy, a visual representation to everyone else that Tyler was  **his**  and his only **.**  Tyler whimpered, he knew Josh did that on purpose to rile him up and make him even needier. He looked over at Josh who was tugging a pair of skinny jeans up his legs and realized Josh meant that they were going out for breakfast instead of him making something. Tyler quickly shifted through his side of the closet, picking out a white crop top and a flowy black skirt, pairing it with a grey cardigan and some black boots. He also made sure to slip on the moon necklace Josh got him for his 25th birthday. Josh stood and smiled at him, grabbing his camouflage jacket and heading out the door and down the stairs, Tyler trailing behind him. "Wait!" Tyler paused, rushing back up the stairs and into his own room. He grabbed his Bambi stuffie from his bed and unhooked his favorite puppy coat from behind the door and slipped it on, the childish attire already making him start to slip into his little headspace. He rushed back down the stairs where Josh was waiting with a smile on his face. "Jus' incase" he murmured sheepishly. Josh beamed at him, ruffling his fluffy hair and opening the door for them both.

\---

Once both Tyler and Josh had their fill of chocolate covered pancakes, Josh suggested they go to the mall. At the thought of shopping Tyler instantly perked up, "does that mean I can get more skirts and panties Joshie?" Tyler's eyes lit up, his mouth curling into a blinding smile and Josh just could not even stand the thought of denying him anything.

 "Of course sweetie" Josh beamed at him, grabbing his hand and leading him back outside and towards their car. 

\---

"Pweaaase Joshie!" Tyler whined, eyes sparkling with fake crocodile tears. "No Tyler, you have enough stuffies at home" he looked towards his boyfriend, seeing his shining eyes and red nose, "Tyler, no, don't even try and fake cry to get my pity, you don't need anymore stuffies" Tyler clutched bambi to his chest, knowing he wasn't going to get around Josh with fake tears and red noses. He pouted childishly, trudging along behind Josh who was walking towards some kind of sports shop. He looked back longingly at the shelves full of stuffies behind him. 

Josh was occupied with a rack of jackets, Tyler boredly looking through the girls section at colourful booty shorts, still thinking about stuffies.

He looked over at Josh, seeing he wasn't exactly paying attention. He could so easily just slip away for two seconds, get a stuffie and come back. He'd never even know. He silently slipped out the shop, a mischievous smirk on his face the whole time.

He didn't exactly think about the consequences of breaking his Daddy's rules

\---

He decided on 'Spooky', a fluffy black cat with green sparkly eyes. He walked up to the counter, smile apparent on his face. He looked up only to be met with the cold stare of Josh from the entrance of sports store they were at only a few minutes ago. "Oh no" he whispered, mouth falling into a perfect 'o' and his eyes widening. He quickly placed Spooky back, rushing over to Josh, real tears brewing in his eyes. 

"'M so sorry Daddy, 'm sorrysorrysorry, I jus wanted a new stuffie I wasn' thinkin' I'm really sorrry" he blubbered, watching as Josh just stared at him with cold, hard eyes. "I told you no Tyler" he said, hands on his hips, "you do realise that I'm gonna have to give you a punishment when we get home, right?" Tyler's eyes widened at Josh's words. He never got punishments. "Oh nonononono please Joshie I'm sorry" he pleaded.

"That's the rules baby boy"

\---

"Pull down your skirt" Josh commanded, voice rough and demanding. Tyler silently slipped his skirt off, revealing bubblegum pink lace panties. "And the panties". He whimpered, tugging the material down his legs and crawling over Josh's lap. "I'm gonna give you 15 for running away without my permission and I want you to count" Josh said while smoothing his hand over the curve of Tyler's ass. "Yessir" Tyler mumbled, preparing himself. 

_Smack_

"O-One" Tyler whimpered, tears springing to his eyes from the sharp pain. "Good boy" Josh praised while moving his hand to Tyler's other cheek and giving it a hard smack. "Two!" Tyler moaned, the sweet stinging of the pain mixing with the pleasure of having his Daddy dominate him. After 13 more hard smacks, Tyler's ass was red raw and had two very large noticeable hand prints on both cheeks. "Well done baby boy, you did so good for me" Josh praised as he picked Tyler up and carried him to the bathroom. 

He carefully rubbed some ointment on Tyler'S sore bottom, constantly praising him for how well he did. He kissed Tyler softly, stripping him of the rest of his clothes and moving to turn on the tap to fill the bath. 

"Could we try one of ma new baf bombs Dada?" Tyler asked innocently, watching as the big bath filled with water. "Of course Sweetie, just go pick one out" Josh said as he continued to make sure the bath wasn't too hot or too cold for Tyler. "Daddy! This one has real rose petals in it!" Tyler jumped up and down exitedly, showing the soft pink bath bomb to Josh. "Do you want this one sweetheart?" He chuckled, heart melting at the pure innocence of his baby boy. "Yes pwease Dada!" Tyler giggled, watching as Josh carefully placed the bath bomb into the water, it immediately beginning to turn pink. "Oh my gosh Daddy! Look, it's pink!" Tyler babbled, swirling his hand in the water. "Cmon then Hun, get in" Josh helped Tyler in, reaching for the body wash and began washing Tyler. 

Once Tyler was dry and changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and one of Josh's shirts (which was about three sizes too big) they both snuggled up under the covers, Josh's arms wrapped around Tyler's delicate frame. "'M sorry I was naughty today Joshie" Tyler mumbled guiltily, nuzzling his face into Josh's chest. "That's okay baby, as long as you don't do that again" 

"I pwomise Daddy"


	4. Making Cupcakes is a Messy Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wants to make cupcakes.

"Joooshie!" Tyler drawled from his position on top of the older man. "Hmmm- what baby boy? Josh grunted from beneath the younger. "I wan' make cupcakes! Bambi ones!" the younger exclaimed excitedly. Josh smiled, Tyler's childish excitement making his chest warm and bubbly. "We should get going then, huh?" he asked while he sat up, Tyler resting in his lap. "Lemme go then Daddy! We need to get dwessed so we can get the cupcakes!" Tyler proclaimed playfully, wiggling and squirming on Josh's lap. "But I love having you in my lap though baby, just wanna keep you here all day long" Josh snuggled into Tyler's neck, sending the brunet into ecstatic giggles. "We need to gooooooo Joshie!" The younger exclaimed brightly. The older let him go, grinning as the brunet squealed happily and ran up stairs to get dressed. Josh followed him, albeit at a lazier pace. The blue hue walked into their bedroom, the younger slipping dinosaur boxers up his plump thighs. "What are we wearing today suga'?" The elder asked Tyler, already shifting through their shared closet. "I want pink!" He exclaimed loudly, bouncing up and down excitedly. Josh pulled out his pale pink shirt and a pair of denim short overalos. "This okay?" Josh asked, holding the clothes up for Tyler to see. "Yeah!" He exclaimed happily. Josh smiled as he set the outfit down on the bed. He tugged Tyler's sleeping shirt up his body, the younger lifting his arms above his head to help. Josh then slid the pale pink shirt over Tyler's bare chest, the younger giggling as he tickled his sides. He then brought the overalls up his legs, fitting the straps at the small of his back. He grabbed a pair of pink socks from the drawer and slid them onto his feet while Tyler sat on the bed. "That good sweetie?" Josh asked as he planted a kiss to the brunet's knee. "Thank you Daddy," the younger smiled, kicking his feet back and fourth as Josh dressed himself in familiar skinny jeans and a patterned button down.

"You ready sweetheart?" Josh asked as he clipped Tyler's yellow paci to his overalls. "Yep!" He said, popping the 'p'. The two made their way down the stairs together, the younger bouncing with excitement. Josh slipped on his boots, tugging Tyler's pink converse on and tying the laces. Josh pulled his leather jacket over his shirt. "Do you want your cardigan baby?" He asked. Tyler nodded, sucking idly on his paci. Josh grabbed his baby blue cardigan and slipped it over Tyler's bare arms, kissing the boy's forehead. Josh opened the door, allowing the smaller to go first. As soon as they were out on the street, Tyler laced their fingers together as he sucked on his paci.

The walk to the store was a short one, filled with Tyler's lavender giggles and Josh's honey chuckles. Josh grabbed a shopping cart, the younger trailing behind him. Josh filled the cart with the necessary foods (turkey dinosaurs and alphabites, according to Tyler). "Joshhiee, we need to get the cupcake mixes, not this borin' stuff!" Tyler whined for the thousandth time while Josh inspected a bag of grapes. "Calm down baby, we'll get the cupcakes in a minute," Josh shushed, placing the grapes in the cart. Tyler whined again, sucking his paci into his mouth again.

Finally, they found the cake isle, Tyler instantly running towards the Disney cake mixes. "Look Daddy!" He exclaimed as he held up a box of Bambi cupcake mix. "Wow darlin', come put it in the cart," Josh said, moving the cart over to Tyler. "We need to get more icings and decorations!" Tyler announced as he looked at all the dyes and bottles of tiny decorations. "I wan' miny marshmallows and stars!" The smaller squealed. "What if we get a vanilla cake mix too, so we can put the marshmallows and stars on that one and have Bambi cakes too," the elder proposed, the younger instantly darting to the shelfs to get another box of cake mix. "We good sweetie?" The older man asked. "I think so Dada!" Tyler exclaimed, holding onto Josh's hand tightly as they made their way down the isle.

As they came across the beauty section of the store, something caught Josh's eye. "Oh, Ty look! Hair dyes!" The blue hue said excitedly, eyes scanning the boxes of colourful hair product. "Daddy look! Yellow to match my paci!" The younger cried out eagerly as he shoved a box of yellow dye in the older man's face. "You want yellow?" He asked, inspecting the box. "Ya!" Tyler shouted. "I guess we're going yellow then," Josh chuckled, tossing the small box into their full cart. The two boys breezed through the checkout, the young cashier smiling that the two of them constantly. They made their way home, Tyler whining about his arms hurting the whole time. As soon as the door to their home closed, Tyler instantly set his bags down on the floor, falling face first into the couch. "You tired there Hun?" Josh laughed, taking the groceries into their kitchen and put them all away except the cake mixes and decorations. Tyler's reply was muffled by the couch cushions, his whines sounding awfully like "meanie" and "big bully". "Are we making these cakes or what sweetheart?" Josh asked with fake impatience, tying the strings of his apron behind his back. "'m comin', 'm comin'" the little bounced into the kitchen. Josh tied the thin straps of Tyler's own 'Daddy's Princess' apron around his waist, the younger jumping up onto the marble counter as soon as he was done. The elder returned with a mixing bowl and whisk, setting them on the space next to Tyler. "Which ones are we doing today plum?" Josh enquired as he shifted around the cupboards looking for the cupcake tray. "Bambis!" The brunet squealed in delight, holding the mix up in the air. "Okay Hun," the blue haired chuckled as he took the box from Tyler and read the instructions. Once the cakes were baked and cooled, Josh whipped the green coloured icing up quickly. "Oh my gosh Joshie look! There's little flowers AND little Bambis!" The younger exclaimed with excitement as he held the packet of tiny flowers and edible Bambi figures. "Wow peach! Once I put the icing on you can decorate them nicely," Josh smiled widely, piping the icing onto the cakes delicately. Tyler gently sprinkled the blue flowers onto the newly iced cupcakes, his pink tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration. The younger then stood the small edible Bambis amoung the flowers. "Woah sweetie! Those look amazing bubba!" Josh laughed, kissing Tyler's cheek. "Thank you Daddy, for making cupcakes wit' me," Tyler hugged Josh tightly. "Anything for you, baby boy," the elder sighed as he held the little against his chest.


	5. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!! yay!  
> I'm writin' about Christmas in June because I hate Christmas now and I want to enjoy it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Softy is my stuffie and I've had him since I was five. A lot of my own stuffies are featured as Tyler's in this so :)  
> Also, I would've written Josh singing the whole song but it's such an unknown song (I-M-a-G-I-n-a-T-I-O-n by Walter Martin, y'all should listen to it to know what J sings) that there are no lyrics online for it? So I couldn't see the lyrics while I was writing and I didn't want to just keep skipping back on the song on my phone so -.0-0.-

Ah, Christmas time. Tyler's favourite time of the whole year (apart from his birthday of course).

Tyler and Josh were currently at the mall, shopping for last minute gifts. Tyler was prancing around next to the elder, his dog stuffie Softy in tow. Joshua smiled, watching his baby boy dance around eagerly making his chest fill with warm adoration. The younger was wearing a pale pink dress, with a white fluffy skirt and a lacy white collar. Softy was also wearing a dress; his covered in stars and ufos. 

"Where are we goin' next J!?" Tyler spun around to face Josh, asking his question with wide, sparkling eyes. "Hmm...What about...Build-a-Bear?" He smirked. The little gasped in excitement, grabbing his Daddy's hand and pulling him towards the store.

Inside, Tyler picked his bear (a pastel swirly kitty) and stuffed and named him ("J for Joshie!!"). "Look Daddy! There's a shirt with lil aliens on it!" Tyler shoved the small shirt in Josh's face excitedly. "I see baby, you want this one?" Joshua asked, trailing behind the younger as he picked up different dresses and outfits for his new stuffie. "Yeah!" Tyler exclaimed. 

"C'mon then baby boy, let's go pay for him," the elder ushered the younger to the counter. The employee behind the counter gasped as they saw Tyler. The little shrunk into himself, prepared for the hatred he was sure the employee would spew at him. Joshua puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders, ready to protect his little boy. "I love your dress! You're absolutely adorable!" They squealed. Tyler giggled, his cheeks dusting rosy pink. Joshua beamed as he retrieved his wallet. 

 "What do you say baby boy?" Josh asked him as he gave the employee his money. "tank you!" The boy smiled sweetly. "You're welcome sweetie," they said as they handed the boxed stuffie to the elder. The two walked out of the store, the younger grinning and waving to the employee.

"Did you like that baby?" Josh asked Tyler as the little skipped around with Softy in his hand. "Yeah! tank you Daddy," the boy thanked him babily. Josh intertwined their hands tightly and they continued to walk through the mall.  
  
"Do you wanna go get some ice cream darling?" Josh suggested, watching his little's eyes light up. Tyler started to bounce up and down with excitement. "Yes, please! Daddy please can I get a cookie dough? Please!?" Tyler asked frantically, pulling on Josh's hand. "Of course sweetheart, you can get whatever you want," Joshua smiled as Tyler tugged him to the ice cream store.

Inside, they both approached the counter. Tyler ogled at all the different colours and flavours of ice cream. "Hey, what can I get you?" The employee - Elijah as their name tag stated- asked. "Hiya, could I get one vanilla in a chocolate cone and- what do you want baby?" The elder began ordering, turning to the small boy to get what he wanted. "Cookie dough! And a teddy bear cone!" Tyler exclaimed. "And one cookie dough in a teddy bear cone please?" Josh chuckled as he gave the rest of their order.

Elijah handed Josh both cones filled with ice cream once he scooped them, smiling and telling them to have a good a day when they made their way out. Tyler grins and waves at him as they both sit down at one of the tables in the food hall to eat their frozen treat. Of course, Tyler made a complete mess with his ice cream, managing to get it smeared all over his lips. Josh paid no mind to the foot he could feel travelling up his leg until it reached his crotch. His breath hitched as he looked up to find a faux-innocent Tyler mindlessly lapping at his ice cream. However, soon Tyler looked less innocent as he began to lick and lap more slowly, wrapping his lips around it and sucking seductively. Josh seized up a little, watching as his baby boy treated his ice cream like his cock.

Tyler popped of his ice cream with a giddy smile, feeling what he was doing to his Daddy with his foot. "What's the matter Joshie?" He asked, mockingly innocent. "Your lips aren't on mine," Josh said possessively. Tyler put on a mock thought face as he teased his poor Joshie. "Well, why don't you change that?" He smirked knowingly, slowly slipping out of his little space. "Maybe I will," Josh said, quickly finishing the rest of his ice cream and reaching a hand out to grip the back of the brunet's neck. He slowly leant in, gently pressing his lips to the other's. Tyler soon grew hungry for more and he pressured their lips together harder, his ice cream completely forgotten as it fell out of his hand and onto the table. The younger slid his arms around Josh's neck, pulling him closer.

"Hey, fags! Take that disgusting shit to hell where it belongs!" An old, angry sounding voice broke the two boys out of their love. They both jumped apart, the younger's eyes wide and beginning to fill with tears. "Oh great, one of you is a fucking fairy boy, wearing a fucking dress, I can't stand daisies like you!" The old man shouted at them again. Tyler felt himself shrink back into himself and his head bowed as he clutched Softy to his chest. "Hey, why don't you take your disgusting homophobia to hell where it belongs!" Josh yelled at the man.

"Excuse me, sir? is there a problem here?" An employee from the local Starbucks approached the two boys sitting down. "Yes, there's most definitely a problem, this homophobe is harassing me and my boyfriend," Josh answered, his cheeks flaring red in anger. Tyler let out quiet whimpers as he heard more shouting from the man. "Sir, we don't tolerate harassment here, especially homophobic harassment," the employee spoke calmly as the security escorted him out of the mall, the man still shouting profanities and slurs.

"I'm so sorry for that Sir, are you both okay?" They asked as they approached their table once again, their eyes locked on the incredibly small looking Tyler. "Yes, I think we're fine, thank you," Josh thanked them.

"Are you okay baby boy?" Joshua asked Tyler once the employee walked away. "Daddy...Can we go h-home?" He whispered quietly, his voice small and broken. "Of course sweetheart, of course, c'mon," Josh muttered as he gathered their stuff and ushered Tyler towards the mall's exit.

\---

As soon as they arrived home, Tyler burst into tears. He hadn't heard such homophobic comments thrown at him since high school.

He collapsed onto the floor, tucking his knees to his chest and cried and cried and cried. He squashed Softy in between his knees and his chest, screaming wildly into the teddy's soft faux-fur. He felt a strong hand on his back, rubbing up and down while a voice spoke calming words. He crawled into Josh's lap, burying his face in his neck as he continued to let out thunderous sobs and screams. The elder lifted him up easily, patting his bum like a baby as he bounced Tyler the best he could in his arms. Tyler grabbed a mouthful of his Daddy's shirt, sucking on the fabric while tears still streamed down his red cheeks. Josh hummed softly which sent gentle vibrations through the younger and calmed him down immensely.

"Dada..." Tyler uttered out babily, his speech muffled by the damp shirt fabric in his mouth. "Hey darling," Josh said, stroking a thumb over one of Tyler's tear stained cheeks. The younger boy tightened his grip around the other's neck, Softy falling from his hand and crashing onto the floor. "Let's get you down for a nap, shall we?" The elder asked sweetly. Tyler nodded his head against Josh's shoulder tiredly. "C'mon then my sugar plum," Josh muttered as he carried the poor boy up the stairs and to his room.

He gently rested Tyler on his dinosaur sheets, the younger instantly grabbing his Bambi and snuggling his face into the stuffie. "I'm gonna start undressing you and putting some night-night clothes on, is that okay baby boy?" He asked the small boy. Tyler nodded in understanding and consent. First, Joshua took off his pink slip on shoes, leaving his pale yellow frilly socks on. "Arms up then peach," the younger complied to the request, lifting his arms above his head. Josh quickly took off the dress he was wearing, leaving him in baby blue panties. "Dipey..." Tyler muttered, almost unintelligible, but Josh understood. "You want a diaper?" Josh asked the young boy. They hardly ever used Tyler's diapers, only ever being brought out when Tyler had regressed further and wasn't able to control his bladder like he normally could in his usual little space. The younger nodded as he sucked idly on his thumb. "Okay then darling, let's get these off you," the caregiver said as he tugged the panties off.

Tyler wiggled impatiently on the bed as Josh gathered a diaper and a pair of sleeping shorts and a comfy shirt. The elder first slid the diaper up Tyler's thighs, the soft material sitting snug on his hips. Then, he dressed him in the yellow sleeping shorts (which had baby peaches on them) and the plain baby blue shirt he'd picked for him. "That okay plum?" Josh asked the little. Tyler nodded, nuzzling his face further into Bambi's fur.

"C'mon then suga', under the covers," Josh said, helping Tyler to crawl underneath the duvet. The younger wiggled happily, humming gently as he surrounded himself with his stuffies. "Anything else you need darlin'?" Josh asked as he tucked his baby in. "Milky? An' paci?" The little asked as he began sucking on one of Bambi's ears. Josh spotted Tyler's favourite yellow paci and picked it up from his bedside table and guided it into the little's mouth. The younger latched onto it immediately, sucking on it happily.

"Okay baby, lemme go make you some warm milk," the elder pressed a gentle kiss to Tyler's forehead and went downstairs to prepare his milk.

Josh carefully poured milk into Tyler's favourite Winnie the Pooh sippy cup and added a sprinkle of cinnamon. He then gently heated it up in the microwave until it was warm but not too hot to scold the younger. While he was making his way to the stairs, he noticed Softy laying abandoned on the floor by the door. He picked the stuffie up, trudging up the stairs to Tyler's room.

"Look who I found downstairs!?" Josh exclaimed, holding Softy up in his hand. "Softy!" Tyler yelled, his paci falling out of his mouth as he made desperate grabby hands at Josh. The elder made Softy 'run' in the air towards Tyler, nuzzling the soft toy against the little's cheek. Tyler giggled happily, squeezing his stuffie lovingly. "Here you go plum," Josh said as he handed the bottle of milk to the little. Tyler thanked him as he gulped the warm liquid quickly and happily. "Goodnight darling, see you in a lil bit, yeah?" The elder leant down to press a sweet kiss to the little's cheek.

Just as he turned to leave he heard Tyler let out a tiny whimper. "Sing?" He heard him ask quietly. Joshua sat down the bed, watching the young boy drink his milk and look at him with pleading eyes. "What do you want me to sing baby boy?" Josh asked as he ran a gentle hand through his honey brown locks. The little hesitated a moment before answering. "Imagination?" Tyler pleaded.

"Okay then darling,"

 _Dream up a dream_  
_And the night's not as dark as it seems,_  
_Behind these eyes,_  
_there's a place where the elephants fly._  
_And tangerines talk,_  
_And the_ sycamore _trees they walk._  
_Well, I look down my drain and watch the clouds making the rain._

Tyler's eyes slipped closed, his sippy cup still in his mouth. Josh gently carded his fingers through the brunet's soft hair while he continued to sing quietly.

Josh kept singing while Tyler drifted further into his subconscious mind. As soon as he heard Tyler's tiny snores, he took the empty milk bottle from his loose grip and kissed his forehead softly before quietly leaving the room. 

\---

The little awoke sometime before 6. He slowly clambered down from his bed, Softy's paw in one hand. He grabbed his pacifier and stuck it in his mouth. Leaving his room, he descended the stairs in true toddler manner. "Dada..." He murmured, the yellow pacifier muffling the noise. "Hey little one, you have a nice nap?" Joshua asked as he scooped the little into his arms. Tyler nodded into the elder's warm neck. Josh carried him to the table, poking at his sides to get his attention. "Look what daddy made you!" He exclaimed, pointing to the baby plate of pasta. "Mac an' cheezy," the younger giggled, reaching out for the plate. Josh set Tyler down on his chair, the little instantly beginning to scoop mouthfuls of the cheesy pasta into his mouth. Josh chuckled, sitting down in his own chair and eating his meal. 

"Daaada," Tyler drawled out. "What bunny? Can't you finish it?" Joshua asked. "Wan' you to feed meeee," the younger pleaded. "Come on then suga', come sit on Daddy's lap," Josh patted his lap, Tyler eagerly scrambling to sit on Josh's thighs. The elder began spooning the pasta into his baby's mouth, Tyler eating it happily. 

Once both boys were finished with their meals, Josh decided that Tyler deserved a treat for making it through the day's events. He sent Tyler to the couch while he filled a small bowl with chocolate cake. "Daddy! Can we watch The Aristocats pweeeasee!" Tyler shouted from their family room. Josh re-entered the room, carrying two bowls of cake in his hands. "Of course sweetie but try and use your indoor voice for me plum, okay?" The elder replied. "Sowwy Dada, jus' get excited thas' all," Tyler said sheepishly, cuddling up into Josh's side. "That's fine peach, just try to remember next time," the elder smiled as he handed the smaller bowl to Tyler and set up the movie to watch. Tyler snuggled more into his Daddy, nuzzling his face into Softy's.

"T'ank you f'r takin' car' ov me Dada," Tyler mumbled into Josh's shirt. The elder's heart melted. He shifted the little and sat him in his lap. "I will always be here to take care of you darling, I love you so much," Josh pressed a gentle kiss to the younger's nose, sending Tyler into a fit of rose giggles. "'ove you too Joshie," he said as he snuggled into his chest, sucking his thumb as he continued to watch the movie. Joshua pressed the little closer, kissing his hair sweetly. 

He really loved Tyler, and would protect him for as long as he needed.


	6. Two Bundles of Joy for My Baby Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! I've been waiting to introduce these two for a complete age! Me and my friend Quinney have been talking about the idea of Josh gettin' Tyler a corgi puppy as a Christmas present and then we decided that Tyler would be afraid of Bear getting a little lonely, so we came up with Josh getting a puppy for himself too! Q and I have been talking and fanpeople-ing about this idea forever and I'm so excited I finally get to write all the cute scenes we've talked about!

Finally, Christmas was here!

"DADDY!" Tyler shouted from downstairs. Joshua grinned, stumbling up from the bed and down the stairs. "Daddy look! Santa came! Look how many presents he bought us!" The little exclaimed excitedly to the elder, pointing at the mountains of gifts underneath their Christmas tree. Joshua smiled wildly as he sat down on their armchair, watching as Tyler bounced up and down on the spot in excitement. "Please please please! Can I open them daddy?" The little begged. "C'mon then Hun, bring some over here," Josh said, patting his lap for Tyler to sit down. The younger squealed ecstatically. He grabbed up armfuls of gifts and quickly ran back to Josh, jumping up onto him. Tyler giggled happily, wiggling on his lap to get comfortable. "What are we opening up first sweetie?" The elder asked as he wrapped his arms around his baby's waist and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Tyler squeaked, "Dada! Stop tickwing me!". Joshua chuckled. "'m sorry pea," the yellow haired man kissed his neck softly. "Iz fine, jus' don' do it again," the younger said as he turned and pointed a finger at the man behind him. Josh let out a laugh, grabbing Tyler's finger and pretending to bite it. The younger squeal-laughed, pulling his hand away and falling back into Josh's chest, lavender giggles escaping his pure lips.

"C'mon then honey bun, open those presents," Josh said. "Dis one is from you Dada," Tyler said before hurriedly ripping the wrapping paper off the present, revealing a blue Eeyore stuffie. The little squealed. He grabbed the stuffie, snuggling his face into the soft teddy. He giggled happily, turning and wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and hugging him tightly. "T'ank youtankyoutankyou," he babbled. "You're welcome baby," Joshua pressed a gentle kiss against the boy's forehead. Tyler giggled, making the Eeyore stuffie kiss the elder. The yellow hue's heart melted at the cutie, kissing the stuffie back.

"C'mon then darling, why don't you open up some more presents?"

\---

"Joooshie! Why d'ya hafta leave!?" The little cried out loudly. The two boys were snuggled up blissfully on their couch, Tyler's new Santa Paws 2 DVD playing and Tyler's lap filled with different Christmas themed chocolates.

"I gotta go pick something up Hun!" Joshua exclaimed, pressing kisses to his baby's hair. "Whyyyyyyyyy!" The younger drawled. "It's a present for you plum," Josh explained. Tyler huffed, playing with the elder's fingers. "You pwomise to be back soon?" He asked hopefully. "I promise sweetheart," Joshua answered, crossing an 'x' over his heart to mark his promise. "Okay den, I guess you can go," Tyler said dejectedly, letting the elder's fingers go and pouting sadly.  
"Hey hey hey, little one," Josh said as he knelt at Tyler's feet. He used two fingers underneath the younger's chin to tilt his face up, revealing tear filled eyes and reddening cheeks. "Daddy's not gonna be gone for very long pea, and he's bringing you something very very special, is that okay?" The elder reassured Tyler, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen. The younger nodded hesitantly, warpping his around Josh's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Look! You have Softy and Eeyore to protect you while I'm gone, okay?" The elder said, picking up the two aforementioned stuffies. "Are you going to protect my baby while I go pick up his present?" He asked the two stuffies, Tyler giggling in the background. He bought the stuffies to his ear, pretending to listen to them. "They said they're gonna make sure you're safe, is that alright?" Joshua said, rubbing circles in the younger's knees with his thumbs. Tyler nodded sadly, cuddling both the stuffies to his chest. "No more sad, okay baby?" The elder kissed Tyler's hair. "Okay dada, jus' be rweally quick," he said.

\---

"Okay darling, I need you to sit on the floor and put on this blindfold on for me, is that okay?" Joshua asked the smaller, Tyler scrabbling to the floor and sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce. He then slipped the black material over his eyes, completely blocking everything from his view. "Okay, I'm gonna go get your present real quick, stay there," the elder explained excitedly, exiting the house once more. Tyler sat there, wondering what Josh could be so excited about.

The sound of faint whines disrupted his thoughts. "Joshie?" He called out, confused. "Hold on peach!" The elder called back. "'m gonna put your present in your lap, okay?" Josh asked excitedly. "Okay..." The younger answered hesitantly. Tyler then felt a weight being placed on his thighs. "You can take the blind fold off now darlin'" the elder said. The small brunet slowly took the black fabric off, a gasp escaping his lips as he saw what was in his lap.

A tiny brown corgi puppy sat between his legs, his stuby nose twitching as he sniffed at Tyler's thighs. Tears began to well in the brunet's eyes as he picked the puppy up, the tiny dog whining and licking at his cheeks. "Joshie..." Tyler choked out, hugging the puppy to his chest. "His name is Tiny, but you can change it if you want to. He was the runt of his litter and nobody wanted him so I thought he'd be perfect for my tiny baby," the elder grinned. Another gasp left the small boy's mouth as he saw a German Shepherd puppy sat in Josh's own lap. "This is Apollo, AP for short," the elder smiled, picking the puppy up easily and setting him on the floor in front of Tyler. Tiny climbed over the brunet's legs, hopping around the bigger puppy and play-biting him. "They're so cute Joshie, thank you thank you thank you," the younger exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Josh tightly as they watched the puppies play together. "You're welcome Hun," Josh said, kissing the boy's cheek sweetly. "I think 'm gon name him Bear," Tyler announced, placing a single kiss on the elder's neck before sitting on the floor and calling Bear over to him. Both dogs came bounding over, tripping over themselves to climb into his lap. He let out gorgeous giggles as he scooped them into his arms and kissed their heads and began babbling to them babily. The two puppies whined and wiggled in Tyler's arms, their wet tongues licking his face and their soft paws pawing at his chest. "I love them so much Joshie," the younger hugged the puppies to his chest lovingly. "'m glad little bear," Josh said, starting to pick up the wrapping paper scattered all over the floor. "Oh my gosh!" Tyler squealed, letting the two dogs go and jumping up. "J! You're daddy bear, 'm little bear, AP is big bear and Bear is baby bear!" He exclaimed. The elder laughed heartily, throwing the ball of wrapping paper he had collected into their trash can and hugging his little bear. "I guess that makes us a bear family then darlin'," he said as he kissed the younger's cheek. "Dada!" Tyler squeaked. "What peach?" The elder asked. "I wan' piggy back! Pleaaaase!"  
The small boy begged, jumping up and down excitedly.

Josh grinned, bending down slightly to allow the younger to hop on his back. Tyler jumped onto him, wrapping his thighs around the elder's waist and giggling as he buried his face in Josh's warm neck. His lavender laughs rang throughout the house as he watched their two puppies jumping up at the caregiver's legs. "What's so funny darlin'?" Joshua chuckled. "Bear and Apollo are trynna get my leggies!" Tyler shrieked. The yellow haired man looked down to see the two young puppies trying to jump and catch Tyler's wiggling toes. The elder laughed heartily.

"C'mon bub, let's go eat some Christmas cookies,"


End file.
